El Reading Steiner de Luka
by Erin Tesden
Summary: Urushibara Luka, tambien llamado Lukako. Los manerismos y voz de una mujer... No. Mas femenino que cualquier mujer... Pero es un chico. Sobre la vida de Lukako y lo que pasaría si él tuviera el Reading Steiner, habilidad para conservar sus memorias al cambiarse el pasado, en lugar de Okabe. (Oneshot)
1. El Reading Steiner de Luka

**Este es un oneshot que escribí en un momento de repentina inspiración que tuve el otro día.**

 **Básicamente consiste en una introspección del personaje de Luka Urushibara y cómo llegó a ser como es. Además de plantear cómo se vería afectado si fuera él en lugar de Okabe quien tuviera la habilidad de retener sus memorias a lo largo de líneas temporales al cambiarse el pasado.**

 **Cabe destacar, escribo esta historia usando como base mis conocimientos de la novela visual original; desafortunadamente aún no he tenido oportunidad de ver Steins;Gate Zero, por lo que podrían haber inconsistencias, igualmente escribo a Luka bajo mi propia interpretación del personaje.**

 **Adicionalmente, advierto que hay referencias a los sentimientos de Luka por Okabe. Aunque eso resulta inevitable cuando utilizas a Luka para una historia**

 **En fin, que disfruten el Oneshot.**

* * *

 **EL READING STEINER DE LUKA**

Urushibara Luka siempre supo que no era un chico normal.

Él podía recordar varias ocasiones en que siendo muy pequeño, alguien se les acercaba por la calle a su padre y a él para saludar; inevitablemente felicitándolo y haciendo mención de lo preciosa que era su "hija".

Su padre los corregía sin cambiar su afable expresión, diciendo que Luka era un chico.

Incluso a esa edad Luka podía notarlo, el cambio de expresión de los adultos ante esas palabras, como algunos pensaban que su padre bromeaba, y aquellas extrañas miradas dirigidas a él después, cuando entendían que no era el caso.

Lo único que Luka podía hacer era esconderse detrás de su padre o bajar la cabeza.

¿Por qué los adultos reaccionan así ante él? ¿Había algo extraño en él?

* * *

Cuando Luka empezó a ir a la escuela primaria entendió que, en efecto, había algo extraño con él.

Todos, tanto profesores como compañeros de clase reaccionaban de la misma extraña manera ante él. Normal al principio, hasta que surgía el tópico de su género, entonces todos parecían confundidos e incrédulos ante la noción de que Luka realmente pudiera ser un chico…

Los adultos parecían recuperarse rápido y seguían como si nada. Pero ese no era el caso con los demás niños. Los niños son crueles.

Durante toda la primera semana de clases Luka intento e intento tratar de hacerse amigo de alguno de los varones de su clase, pero ellos lo trataban igual o peor a como trataban a las niñas; se le alejaban como si fuera la peste, y tan solo se le acercaban para burlarse o meterse con él.

Todos alrededor de Luka hacían amigos y formaban grupos, mientras que él seguía solo. Luka empezó a pensar que nada cambiaría hasta que un día un grupo de niñas se le acercaron y lo invitaron a jugar con ellas.

Tan solo las niñas parecían quererlo cerca, y hablaban y jugaban con él. Fue fácil para Luka notar la aparente razón.

Ellas no lo trataban como a los otros varones de la clase, sino como si fuera una niña más. Era extraño y sin duda lo hacía sentir incómodo y fuera de lugar a menudo, pero él trató de ser feliz con la idea de que no iba a ser el niño ignorado y sin amigos después de todo.

Pero esa felicidad fue efímera. Con el paso del tiempo Luka finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que las chicas lo mantenían cerca. Ellas no lo veían como un amigo, sino como un juguete. Un juguete uno extraño y único, al que trataban como les diera la gana para poder entretenerse un rato, pero al cual ignoraban y abandonaban por largos periodos de tiempo cuando eventualmente acababan aburriéndose de él. En algunas ocasiones iban más allá y eran directamente crueles con él, tras una careta de falsa amistosidad. No era muy diferente de la manera en que su hermana mayor lo trataba.

Luka trato de aguantar esa situación por el bien de no estar solo, pero cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil. Hasta que durante su quinto año de escuela primaria todo llegó a un punto donde Luka llegaba a sentirse más en paz y feliz estando solo que con sus "amigas". Por lo que finalmente decidió alejarse de ellas.

El trato de ser lo más sutil posible en su distanciamiento.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Sus "amigas" entendieron lo que Luka pretendía hacer y no estaban felices en absoluto. Desde el punto de vista de ellas, Luka estaba siendo un malagradecido, mientras que ellas habían sido lo suficientemente amables como para compartir algo de su tiempo con un "rarito" como él, a quien nadie más quería cerca.

A partir de entonces las chicas abandonaron cualquier sutileza y empezaron a ser tan crueles y malas con él como el resto de la clase. No. Luka podría decir con facilidad que ellas eran mucho peores.

Y así Luka pasó sus últimos dos años de escuela elemental completamente solo.

* * *

La escuela media no fue mucho mejor. Las cosas habían cambiado pero no para bien.

Llegado a esa edad en que las chicas empiezan lentamente a convertirse en mujeres y los chicos en hombres, Luka finalmente acabó por comprender lo que lo diferenciaba tanto de los otros chicos de su clase.

Mientras que la mayor parte de los chicos empezaban a diferenciarse de las chicas al volverse más altos, corpulentos, y fuertes. Él todavía era algo bajo para un chico, y era delgado y algo debilucho. Simplemente delicado para ponerlo en una sola palabra, así mismo, lo eran sus facciones. El simplemente y llanamente era tan femenino como las chicas, o puede que incluso más.

Los chicos de su clase lo consideraban patético.

Las chicas, que ya empezaban a interesarse por el sexo opuesto, lo consideraban insignificante y preferían ignorarlo. Aunque algunas de ellas eran especialmente crueles y maliciosas por razones que Luka no entendía.

Si alguien le hubiese explicado que lo trataban así por la envidia que le tenían; por lo delicado de su figura, la hermosura de su rostro y su suave voz; Luka no habría sido capaz de creerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podría envidiar a alguien que era tan infeliz como él?

* * *

Luka no guardaba rencor a su hermana.

Pese a la forma en que ella lo trataba el hecho es que Luka no podría llegar a odiarla. Después de todo, ambos no solo eran hermanos, sino que iguales y opuestos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras él era un chico delicado y femenino, ella era una chica ruda y algo masculina. Ella tenía esa confianza y fuerza de la que él carecía y que Luka tanto deseaba tener. Si se pudiera decir algo, Luka de hecho le tenía envidia. Ella tenía un montón de amigas y amigos, mientras que la única persona que Luka tenía y en quien podía confiar era su padre.

Su padre... Luka tenía que admitirlo, su padre era extraño.

El sacerdote era un hombre bastante querido y respetado por la comunidad. Un hombre afable y gentil, y un padre amoroso y protector. Pese a su pesado trabajo, siempre estaba cerca para sus hijos y los aceptaba tal como eran. Quizás… Un poco demasiado.

Mientras Luka había llegado a odiar su femenina apariencia, su padre parecía tomarlo como una especie de bendición.

Para Luka no tenía sentido, siendo incapaz de encontrar lo bueno en su apariencia y tomándola como algo que debía cambiar.

El ser más masculino, más fuerte, ganar más confianza en sí mismo. Y finalmente obtener amigos. Amigos reales. Ese era su sueño.

Sin embargo, aunque sin mala intención, su padre tan solo le dificultaba las cosas, creyendo que por ser un chico con apariencia femenina estaba bien comprarle ropa que claramente bordaba en lo andrógino. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Luka no solo se había acostumbrado ya a usar ese tipo de ropa, sino que para su propia mortificación, debía admitir que le gustaba hacerlo.

Y entonces su padre le compró el uniforme de Miko (sacerdotisa).

Sucedió poco después que su hermana dejara la casa para mudarse y vivir de forma independiente. Él había decidido ofrecerse para ayudar a su padre con el templo, ahora que su hermana ya no estaba para hacerlo. Y el sacerdote aceptó de inmediato. El hecho de que hubiera comprado de antemano el uniforme de Miko con la talla exacta para Luka dejaba en claro que ya había estado esperando que Luka se ofreciera.

Luka podría mentir y decir que se opuso a usar dicho uniforme hasta el último momento. Pero la realidad fue que tan solo bastaron unos segundos apreciando el uniforme de cerca para que su voluntad y resistencia desaparecieran.

Luka nunca sería consciente de ello, pero a partir de entonces surgiría la leyenda de la inhumanamente hermosa Miko del templo en Akihabara.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta los días de Luka cursando la escuela media habían acabado.

Finalmente sería un estudiante de secundaria, y Luka no estaba seguro de si sentirse feliz o deprimido. Siendo que apenas había sobrevivido los últimos años, gracias al constante apoyo de padre y la noción de que aunque él no tuviera la misma fortaleza que su hermana, si alguien que era tan extraña como él había logrado hacer amigos y ser feliz, él también tenía una posibilidad, por más mínima que fuera.

Y el mantener esa esperanza finalmente rindió frutos.

Ese primer día de clases como estudiante de secundaria, Luka conoció a Shiina Mayuri. Su primera amiga.

* * *

A su propia manera Mayuri era como Luka.

Ella no era como los demás, había algo raro en ella, algo inusual, y Luka estaba seguro de que ella era consciente de ello. Pero eso y lo que los demás pensaran de ella no parecían influenciar lo que Mayuri hiciera o dejara de hacer, siempre viviendo en su propio mundo. Ella era fuerte en ese sentido, y sin embargo, era la persona más amable que Luka jamás hubiera conocido. Ella nunca lo juzgo o trato mal. Mayuri miraba lo extraño en Luka, todo aquello por lo que había sido ignorado y molestado por tanto tiempo, y lo aceptaba como parte de Luka. Cosas que lo hacían ser quien era.

Luka finalmente aprendió lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien a parte de su padre que lo aceptara como era y se preocupara por su bienestar y felicidad. Alguien que llenara ese vacío en su interior que había sido ocupado, por tantísimo tiempo, por aquella horrible soledad.

Mayuri siempre trataba de incluirlo en lo que hacía, mostrarle las cosas que le gustaban y la hacían feliz, para tratar así de que Luka fuera feliz también. Y por medio de ella, Luka llegó a conocer a tantas personas diferentes, pero amables y de buen corazón como la joven chica.

Luka no podría ser más feliz… Algo que su padre noto de inmediato.

—Shiina-chan es realmente una buena chica. A Luka realmente le gusta, ¿cierto? —Comentó su padre inocentemente antes de seguir con sus deberes como sacerdote.

Luka permaneció parado en el mismo lugar, totalmente inmóvil y tan rojo como un tomate.

* * *

"¿...Me gusta Mayuri-chan...?"

Ese pensamiento invadía su mente y volvía incómodas todas sus conversaciones con Mayuri, atormentándole cada vez que no ocupaba su mente en algo más. Tenía sentido, ella era tan gentil, tan grandiosa… Su única y más grande amiga. Por supuesto que a Luka le gustaba Mayuri…

Pero ese era no el punto.

"¿Acaso… me enamore de Mayuri-chan?"

Lo feliz que era estando cerca de ella y esa tristeza que sentía cuando por alguna razón ella no podía asistir a clases.

Pero aun así… ¿No se debía justamente al hecho de que ella había sido su primera amiga? ¿Al hecho de que Luka no quería perderla?

¿Era amor o simplemente amistad?

Luka estaba aterrado. Él apenas estaba empezando a comprender cómo funcionaba lo de tener amigos y tratar de interactuar con más gente. Lidiar con esa clase de sentimientos tan pronto… Él no estaba preparado.

Un día Luka logró armarse de valor, tanto como era posible para él al menos, y decidió poner sus sentimientos a prueba.

Invito a Mayuri a pasar un rato en el parque de diversiones local después de clases. Mayuri aceptó felizmente, tal como Luka esperaba.

Su objetivo era claro, Luka pondría su mayor empeño en tomar el papel de chico en esa salida; él trataría de ser lo más caballeroso posible, invitar a Mayuri a comer, quizás tratar de ganar algunos premios para ella, y principalmente, convencerla a subir a todas las atracciones del parque consideradas para parejas. Él trataría de ser sutil, lo más sutil posible considerando lo nervioso que estaba, y ver como resultaba todo.

Fue un desastre.

Sus intentos de ser caballeroso resultaron tan incómodos como él esperaba, y Luka seriamente dudaba que Mayuri siquiera notara sus atenciones. La comida no estuvo mal, aunque Luka no pudo convencerla de dejar que él pagara por ambos, y adicionalmente, Luka fue lo suficientemente torpe como para mancharse su propia ropa al comer.

Los juegos de habilidad resultaron deprimentes para Luka. Aparentemente él no tenía habilidad alguna.

Y finalmente, en cuanto a las atracciones del parque, Mayuri no parecía actuar diferente a la Mayuri usual, obviamente no siendo consciente en absoluto de que Luka estaba tratando de crear una atmosfera romántica.

Luka no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más deprimido y arrepentido de haber siquiera decidido invitar a Mayuri a venir.

Sin embargo...

—Luka-kun, ¿sabes...? —La voz de su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos— Mayushii se está divirtiendo un montón —. Dijo y sonrió de forma dulce.

Por supuesto. Mayuri había notado el bajón en su estado de ánimo, incluso aunque no entendiera la razón, y quería que él también se divirtiera.

Después de todo. A diferencia de Luka que había estado todo el día tratando de simular tener una cita con Mayuri, para ella no era más que una salida con un amigo. Su mejor amigo.

Toda la incomodidad y los nervios que Luka sentía desaparecieron después de eso. Entendiendo como Mayuri se sentía, él desecho todo sus planes y fue finalmente capaz de empezar a divertirse con su amiga.

Él nunca necesitó forzar las cosas. No con Mayuri.

Ahora era obvio para él, Mayuri era su amiga, y solo eso. Quizás las cosas podrían llegar a cambiar en un futuro. Pero por ahora, esa era la realidad, y él estaba feliz y conforme con ello.

Algo como el amor podía esperar.

Al menos eso creía Luka.

* * *

Okabe Rintarou. O Hououin Kyouma, como él prefería ser llamado; Luka no pudo evitar seguir pensando en él, incluso tras regresar el templo.

Okabe lo había rescatado de unos sujetos que habían empezado a acosarlo para tomarle fotos. Fue gracias a su intervención que Luka logró reunir el suficiente valor para salir de aquella situación, aunque ello lo dejara con un mal sabor de boca y un golpe en su no muy considerable autoestima. Al final, pese a todo lo ocurrido, Okabe permaneció junto a él y trató, a su manera, de subirle el ánimo, cosa que logró.

Aquel día Okabe lo nombró su discípulo, y como muestra de la conexión entre ambos, le compro Samidare, la gran espada demoníaca, y le dio su primer apodo, "Lukako". El hecho de que el -ko hiciera referencia a lo femenino que era, hacía que Luka se sintiera bastante incómodo al ser llamado así por Okabe en un inicio, pero Okabe había dejado clara la razón tras aquel apodo, aunque a Luka le costará creerlo.

Porque para Okabe lo femenino de Luka era parte de su "potencial", potencial que debía de aceptar para poder crecer y seguir adelante. Pero incluso con aquellas palabras de Okabe, eso le parecía imposible a Luka.

* * *

Okabe resultó ser "Okarin", el amigo de la infancia de Mayuri del que ella tanto le había hablado antes.

Con esa nueva conexión entre ambos, las visitas de Okabe al templo al menos una o dos veces a la semana, con motivos de entrenarlo y supervisar sus avances, empezaron a volverse usuales. Así como Luka visitaría ocasionalmente el apartamento de Okabe o el "Laboratorio de Gadgets del Futuro", como Okabe prefería llamarlo.

A medida que Luka pasaba más y más tiempo con Okabe, más y más admiración sentía por él, y más quería esforzarse para cumplir las expectativas de Okabe.

Luka no quería fallarle. Porque Luka quería ser como Okabe.

Fue fácil para Luka notarlo; Okabe también era como Mayuri y como él. Okabe era una persona inusual, inmensamente, y era algo que Luka no podía negar. Pero Okabe no trataba de ocultarlo, lo contrario, se esforzaba por exteriorizarlo lo más posible, se jactaba de ello. Y al final, debajo de la máscara de locura, intelectualidad, egocentrismo y teatralidad que usaba casi como un arma, Okabe era un hombre de buen corazón.

Y así, Okabe empezó a volverse una constante en sus pensamientos.

Y Luka se encontraba profundamente indeciso entre si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

* * *

Luka estaba asustado.

No. Decir que estaba totalmente aterrado era más acertado.

Sucedió bastante rápido.

Él estaba barriendo las hojas de las escaleras del templo. Tomándose un momento para observar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, no pudo evitar sonreír. Okabe iba a visitarlo en un rato, así que debía acabar con sus deberes pronto.

Sin embargo, fue en ese instante en que "eso" empezó.

Una sensación aterradora y desconocida que paralizó todo su cuerpo y nubló su vista, como si se encontrara flotando en un vacío del que jamás sería capaz de escapar. Y tan rápido como la extraña sensación inició, esta terminó y su visión regresó a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, Luka no necesito ni un segundo para notar cómo todo estaba completamente mal… La escoba que había estado en sus manos hacía un momento había desaparecido y no se encontraba cerca. Y peor aún, él ni siquiera seguía en el templo.

Luka se giró y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un parque no muy lejos de la zona en que se encontraba el departamento de Okabe. Luka se había acostumbrado a visitar el lugar y observar la hermosa fuente central cuando se sentía triste o deprimido por algo. Lo ayudaba a relajarse.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo. Estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? El no recordaba haber siquiera pensado en ir allí ese día, estaba esperando visitas después de todo.

La confusión de la situación estaban empezando a asustarlo hasta que logró convencerse de que quizás había estado más estresado estos días de lo que recordaba, y tan solo había caminado hasta allí sin prestar mucha atención ni ser consciente de ello, por más absurdo que eso sonara.

Pensar eso era mejor que la alternativa…

Mientras se dirigía de regreso al templo, esperando no dejar a Okabe esperando, se tomó un segundo para revisar la hora. Y no pudo evitar quedarse petrificado; apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos desde la última vez que había chequeado la hora. Y no había manera humanamente posible de que se hubiera trasladado desde el templo hasta el parque en tan poco tiempo.

Una vez que regreso al templo se sentó inmóvil en uno de los escalones esperando la llegada de Okabe.

El jamás llegó.

Cuando Luka revisó su teléfono más tarde, encontró un mensaje ya leído de Okabe diciendo que no podría visitarlo ese día.

Luka no recordaba haber recibido este mensaje.

* * *

El extraño suceso de aquel día siguió repitiéndose en los días posteriores, y las cosas no hacían más que empeorar.

No era tan solo cuestión de Luka cambiando de ubicación de forma instantánea y sin explicación, también llegaba a cambiar la ropa que estuviese usando, así como las personas que estuvieran o no con él en el momento; podían llegar a aparecer o desaparecer, o ser reemplazadas por otras.

Luka no era capaz de entender la razón tras esos bizarros sucesos. Y más a menudo que no, se encontraba en conversaciones sobre eventos y tópicos que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hubieran ocurrido.

Luka nunca dijo nada y trato de seguir con su vida.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Si decía algo nadie iba a creerle, pensarían que simplemente estaba enloqueciendo. Lo cual parecía lo más probable.

* * *

Muchas más cosas pasaron desde aquella primera horrible experiencia. Entre las pocas buenas que Luka podía recordar estaba el conocer a Makise Kurisu o Christina como Okabe la llamaba (entre muchos otros apodos más "vistosos"). Ella era una… ¿Amiga de Okabe...? Luka no estaba muy seguro de que termino utilizar con ella. Kurisu era una persona bastante amable y tan inteligente como Okabe, pero lo que este tenía de excéntrico, Kurisu lo tenía de racional y con los pies en la tierra. Ambos no parecían capaces de conversar por un minuto sin acabar discutiendo. Cualquiera diría que se llevaban terrible, pero Luka no podía evitar pensar que esa era la extraña forma en que la amistad entre ambos funcionaba. Luka francamente estaba algo celoso de ella.

Afortunadamente no tenía suficiente tiempo para profundizar en la razón exacta detrás de dichos celos, gracias al creciente pavor y estrés que sentía cada vez que "eso" volvía a ocurrir.

Las cosas llegaron a un punto donde todos alrededor de Luka empezaron a notar que algo le estaba afectando negativamente. Pero Luka no quería que se preocuparan por él. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando Luka trataría de lidiar con ello lo mejor que le fuera posible. No quería causarle problemas a sus seres queridos.

Desafortunadamente había poco que él pudiera hacer para evitar que ellos intervinieran por su cuenta.

* * *

—¡O-Okabe, p-por favor s-suéltame! —Exclamó Luka tratando de zafarse del agarre de Okabe, quien lo estaba sacando de su cuarto, en el cual él mismo había decidido encerrarse.

Sin embargo, había poco que Luka pudiera hacer para resistirse. Okabe ya era normalmente mucho más fuerte que él, pero tras pasar varios días casi sin dormir ni comer, Luka se encontraba especialmente debilitado.

Adicionalmente, incluso si lograra soltarse de Okabe, todavía tendría que escapar de Mayuri, Kurisu y Daru que se encontraban allí también. Y en el estado en el que Luka se encontraba incluso Mayuri por sí sola podría detenerlo con facilidad.

—Huh, ¿Por qué es Okabe quien hace la mejor parte...? —Pregunto Daru, más por molestar a Okabe que por otra cosa. El hacker se encontraba parado frente al marco de la puerta en el improbable caso de que Luka se soltara y tratará de volver a entrar. Al igual que Mayuri y Kurisu, se le hacía difícil no notar el mal estado en que se encontraba el ya de por sí frágil chico.

Después de todo, Luka parecía estar más delgado de lo normal, su rostro se encontraba bastante pálido y presentaba ojeras bastante profundas. Además, el pelo sucio y despeinado, y la piyama arrugada que usaba, delataba que el padre de Luka no había exagerado cuando hablo con ellos sobre la situación, el chico no había abandonado su cuarto en días.

—Cállate Daru —Respondió Okabe tajante. Él entendía que Daru trataba de romper el hielo o algo, pero simplemente no era el momento. Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos totalmente; por centrarse tanto en experimentar con los D-Mail no había notado a tiempo la forma en que Luka se estaba distanciando de todos.

—P-Por favor.. Déjenme solo… —Rogó Luka desesperado, pero las expresiones de los miembros del laboratorio tan solo se hicieron más severas.

—No podemos. No cuando Luka-kun está así. Porque todos somos amigos, ¿verdad? —Mayuri dijo, tratando de sonar positiva, aunque casi sentía ganas de llorar. Ella había notado el cambio en la actitud de Luka desde el principio, pero no había logrado hacer que dijera nada al respecto. Incluso ahora, Luka se negaba a responder y tan solo alejaba la mirada.

—¡No importa lo que sea, podemos buscar la forma de resolverlo, Luka-kun! —Kurisu trato de animar un poco al chico y sacarlo del caparazón del que se negaba a salir. Realmente en esta situación podría decirse que ella era la intrusa, la que menos conocía a Luka, pero era obvio para ella que era un chico muy dulce. Lamentablemente al igual que Okabe se había dejado absorber demasiado en los experimentos con los D-Mail…

Daru se limitó a asentir. Él era muy consciente de su falta de tacto, y sabía que había poco que pudiera decir en esta situación y que las chicas no hubiesen dicho ya.

—Y-Yo… N-No quiero ser una carga… —Era la verdad. Luka estaba asustado, tan aterrado de lo que le estaba pasando, pero aun así no quería involucrarlos.

—Lukako —Okabe dijo con severidad, y Luka dejo de hablar—. Rechazar la ayuda que te ofrecen los más cercanos a ti, no te hace más fuerte. Tan solo deja en claro que realmente no crees que puedan ayudarte y hacer una diferencia —Lukako abrió la boca aterrado, ¿era así como veían su comportamiento los demás?—. ¿Somos tan inútiles a los ojos de Lukako?

—¡N-No! ¡Yo no-! —Grito Luka incluso más pálido que antes.

—Entonces déjanos ayudarte —Dijo Okabe con finalidad.

Daru y Kurisu no hicieron ningún comentario; esa clase de momentos eran únicos, aquellas pocas veces que Okabe abría la boca y decía cosas con sentido.

Okabe llevó a Luka hasta la sala de estar de la casa, y los cinco se sentaron en torno a la pequeña mesa de té que se encontraba en el medio.

Luka se sentó con dificultad y con la cabeza gacha, mientras los demás lo miraban preocupados.

—Ejem —Okabe carraspeo para interrumpir el incómodo silencio en la sala—. Lukako. Dinos cuál es el problema.

—E-Eh —Luka parpadeo, Okabe estaba siendo tan directo como siempre—. E-Es algo b-bastante difícil de creer… —Hasta a el mismo le costaba creerlo después de todo.

—Eso es algo que nosotros decidiremos —Por supuesto, llegado a ese punto no había manera de que Okabe fuera a detenerse ante una excusa como esa.

Y sin más remedio Luka empezó a contarles las extrañas experiencias que había estado viviendo, tomándose su tiempo y manteniendo en todo momento la mirada hacia la mesa. No quería ver la incredulidad y lastima creciendo en los ojos de sus amigos.

Luka acabó su relato y cayó en silencio. Ahora solo podía esperar por el juicio de los otros.

Fue entonces que las manos de Okabe se posaron sobre su hombro.

—L-Lukako ha sido elegido —Luka notó el extraño tono de voz de Okabe y no pudo evitar alzar la mirada. La cara de Okabe estaba tan cerca.

Era difícil para Luka no admirar los Ojos de Okabe, con su curiosa coloración, variando entre marrón y un tono verdoso según la iluminación. Luka ya no podía ver la seriedad y preocupación en ellos, habían sido reemplazadas por sorpresa y lo que parecía emoción pura.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, idiota?! —Kurisu empezó a moverse para apartar a Okabe del sonrojado y tembloroso chico.

—¡ALTO! —Okabe movió su brazo para detener a Kurisu, y la miro, aun encarando a Lukako—. ¡¿Es que no lo notaste?! ¡Como toda la descripción de Lukako encaja perfectamente…! —Okabe volvió su vista hacia Luka— Se trata del Reading Steiner.

—¡¿Qué...?! —Exclamó Kurisu, mientras Mayuri y Lukako murmuraban las palabras de Okabe, al menos tanto como su nivel de pronunciación en inglés les permitía.

—Ugh, no el chuunibyou **(1)** de nuevo… —Daru murmuró fastidiado, y Kurisu no podía sino estar de acuerdo con él.

El Reading Steiner era uno más de los típicos términos ficticios y sin sentido que a Okabe tanto le gustaba soltar cuando empezaba a actuar como un lunático.

Siendo específicos, había surgido como resultado del inevitable estancamientos de los experimentos con los D-Mail.

El hecho era que, aunque Kurisu tenía que admitir como real la capacidad de los D-Mail para cambiar el pasado, no sólo aún ignoraban un montón de detalles sobre su funcionamiento, sino que debían lidiar con el hecho de que cada experimento "exitoso" con los D-Mail resultaba en un cambio en los eventos del pasado, que anulaban en sí mismos la ocurrencia de dicho experimento en primer lugar, tan solo dejando atrás como prueba de que algo había pasado un mensaje residual cuyo origen no podía ser rastreado porque técnica y paradójicamente hablando no había ocurrido.

De esa forma, uno de los mayores problemas del D-Mail acababa siendo que por su propia naturaleza impedían la presencia de un observador que pudiese realizar experimentos y posteriormente verificar sus resultados.

Así, Okabe creó el término Reading Steiner para referirse a una habilidad que pudiese permitir a un observador el conseguir eso, manteniendo sus memorias personales incluso tras causar un cambio en los eventos del pasado.

—El Poseedor del Reading Steiner… —Okabe tomó las manos de Luka y lo levantó de la mesa, ignorando lo embobado que el chico se encontraba por sus acciones— Viajero de una e infinitas líneas temporales, pero habitante de ninguna. Conocedor de los eventos que han dejado de ser. El testigo del cambio, el inicio, y el final…

—Ugh, lo sabía… —Se quejó Daru casi sintiéndose enfermo por tanto chuunibyou.

Sin embargo la reacción de Kurisu esta vez fue más activa, estampando sus manos sobre la mesa.

—¡Puedes parar ya! ¡Este no es un buen momento para empezar con sinsentidos-! —Kurisu se detuvo en seco, notando el rostro pálido de Luka devolviéndole la mirada; la esperanza que había aparecido en sus ojos segundos atrás, gracias a las palabras de Okabe, vacilando de nuevo.

La teoría de Okabe… Si es que pudiera llamarla así, era descabellada. Algo que él literalmente había inventado un día porque estaba frustrado de que las cosas no iban como quería. Y no había manera de que ella fuera a aceptarlo así como así.

Pero eso no se aplicaba a Luka.

A Kurisu le costaba aceptarlo, pero Luka realmente veía a Okabe como alguien importante en su vida y en quien podía confiar, por lo que sus palabras, por más absurdas que fueran, habían bastado para darle a Luka algo de esperanza y alivio en la bizarra situación en que se encontraba. Por lo que ella debía ser cuidadosa en que iba a decir y cómo iba a decirlo.

Tomándose un momento para respirar, continuo más tranquila.

—Okabe no debería hacer afirmaciones como esa sin tener pruebas en las que apoyarse…

—¿Huh? ¿Pruebas? —Murmuró Okabe, girándose hacia Kurisu con una sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro—. Nosotros somos científicos, Makise Kurisu. Así que, deberíamos resolver esto como científicos. Haciendo un experimento.

Y Kurisu aceptó su propuesta.

Dejar esa tarde para que Luka pudiese recuperarse, comer y dormir bien. Y al día siguiente poner a prueba si Okabe tenía razón y lo que Luka había estado experimentando era el Reading Steiner o no.

Kurisu, Daru y Okabe se fueron poco después de acordar superficialmente lo que iban a hacer el día siguiente. Mayuri se quedó el resto de la tarde haciéndole compañía a Luka hasta que su padre regresó. El sacerdote se encontraba inmensamente feliz de que Luka finalmente hubiera abandonado su habitación. Y Luka finalmente se sentía como si las cosas pudiesen regresar a la normalidad después de todo.

Él no estaba enloqueciendo, había una explicación tras todo lo que le había pasado, y había personas que creían que él decía la verdad.

Luka fue a acostarse relativamente temprano, para tratar de reponerse de los últimos días sin sueño. Mañana sería un día importante.

Cayó dormido casi de inmediato.

* * *

Luka despertó con el sonido de su alarma de mesa. Se sentía rejuvenecido y en paz; hubiese podido quedarse allí acostado todo el día si no supiese que alguien vendría por él en un rato.

El mensaje que recibió al poco de despertarse se lo recordó.

"Lukako, querido discípulo mío, prepárate. Mi asistenta vendrá a recogerte en aproximadamente media hora. Te estaré esperando por la fuente del parque cerca del Laboratorio. No llegues tarde. -El Psy Congroo" Luka no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje con la voz de Okabe.

Luka siguió su típica rutina diaria, se ducho y se vistió antes de bajar a desayunar con su padre. Kurisu llegó poco después.

Tras intercambiar saludos con el padre de Lukako, ambos Kurisu y Luka salieron de la casa. Kurisu se giró hacia él con curiosidad en el rostro.

—Así que… Okabe te mando un mensaje, Luka-kun.

—S-Si —Respondió Luka con una sonrisa, Kurisu le devolvió la sonrisa; era bueno que el chico se sintiera mejor.

—¿A dónde dijo que te dirigieras?

—Hmn —Luka se extrañó un poco. Él suponía que Kurisu ya lo sabría — Al parque cerca del laboratorio.

—Ya veo —Dijo ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luciendo pensativa—. Así que el mensaje incluía la dirección y solo eso, ¿cierto? —Luka asintió—. Okabe no te dijo nada más, ¿o sí? —Luka inclinó la cabeza a un lado un poco, sin entender a qué se podría estar refiriendo Kurisu— ...Me refiero a algo como una contraseña.

—¿Una contraseña-? —Luka le devolvió la pregunta, confundido.

—¡Eh, está bien Luka-kun! No te preocupes, no es nada importante —Lo interrumpió Kurisu, tratando que olvidara el asunto. Cuando noto la expresión en Luka añadió—. Es algo sobre el experimento. Okabe ya te lo explicará en persona.

Y dejaron el tema allí.

Ambos conversaron un poco sobre otras cosas de camino al parque hasta que finalmente llegaron. Kurisu se despidió y le deseo mucha suerte, antes de dirigirse en dirección al laboratorio.

Luka respiró profundamente y entró al parque.

* * *

Parado frente de la fuente estaba Okabe, esperando con los brazos cruzados.

—Llegaste tarde — Dijo él con severidad.

—L-Lo siento, Oka- Kyouma-san —Luka se disculpó de inmediato.

—Hmn… Bien —El asintió—. Ahora que estás aquí, Lukako, es hora de que explique… —Dijo Okabe con su teatralidad característica—. ¡La operación Eden´s Gate!

Okabe se tomó un momento de silencio para observar la expresión de admiración y respeto en Lukako. Una vez satisfecho su ego, continúo.

—Es simple, Lukako. En este preciso momento, Daru y Mayuri están en el laboratorio —Okabe se tomó un momento para observar la hora en su reloj—. En 11 minutos, cuando Christina haya regresado al laboratorio y se hagan las 11:00 am, ella enviará un D-Mail al pasado. El destinatario serás tú, y dicho mensaje estará programado para ser recibido exactamente 10 minutos antes del mensaje que te envié esta mañana. El contenido del mensaje será "¡Yo Hououin Kyouma, Gran Científico Loco y tu Maestro! Te ordeno, Lukako, mi discípulo, dirigirte al laboratorio lo más pronto posible. Adicionalmente, ignora cualquier otro posible mensaje mío que puedas llegar a recibir en los próximos minutos" —Okabe se tomó un momento para observar la reacción de Lukako, quien claramente estaba conectando toda la información que le había dado—. ¿Entiendes el objetivo de este plan, Lukako?

Lukako parpadeo. Siendo consciente de los ojos de Kyouma mirándolo fijamente; no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Kyouma-san… Quiere cambiar el pasado para activar el R-Redin Stainer, ¿cierto...? —Dijo Luka, tratando de pronunciar el nombre de su habilidad correctamente. Aunque estaba bastante seguro que no había tenido mucho éxito, considerando la reacción de Okabe.

—Ejem, sí… —Dijo y esperó unos segundos—. El objetivo de esta operación es utilizar el D-Mail para modificar las acciones de Lukako durante esta mañana. Tal que si todo resulta como teorizó, una vez que el mensaje sea enviado, el pasado será cambiado y Lukako experimentará la activación del Reading Steiner. De esa manera Lukako pasará de estar aquí, conmigo en el parque, a estar en el laboratorio con los demás —Okabe sonrió, como si estuviera impresionado por su propio ingenio—. Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Los otros en el laboratorio estarán esperando que les des una contraseña.

—¿Eh? ¿Una contraseña? —Luka recordó la conversación con Kurisu.

—En efecto, Lukako. Para probar de forma definitiva la asombrosa capacidad de tu Reading Steiner, entre todos los miembros del laboratorio creamos una contraseña ayer, y les ordene que te la preguntaran cuando llegaras al laboratorio —Luka asintió lentamente, entendiendo la prueba que Okabe había preparado.

—Así que… Si el pasado cambia y en vez de venir a aquí, me dirijo al laboratorio y digo la contraseña correcta… Quedará demostrado que mi R-Rideng St-tener es real.

Okabe no trato de corregirle esta vez, en cambio sonrió satisfecho.

—Exactamente Lukako. Bastante perspicaz de tu parte. Una vez más, demuestras la razón de porqué fuiste elegido para ser discípulo de mí, ¡Hououin Kyouma! —Dijo con orgullo y Luka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y responder con una pequeña sonrisa—. En fin, es momento de que vaya al grano —La seriedad regreso a su expresión—. Escucha bien Lukako. Presta muchísima atención porque no voy a repetirme —Luka no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso ante la repentina atmósfera de seriedad—. La contraseña —Okabe dejo pasar unos segundos antes de continuar—. L-La contraseña es… —Repitió con dificultad y la seriedad en su rostro empezó a cambiar a una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo, su rostro empezando a mostrar tintes de rojo—. ¡"QUERIDO ES UN IDIOTA"! **(2)** —Okabe exclamó, cualquier apariencia de calma ya desaparecida.

—¡¿Q-Que?! —Luka no pudo evitar retroceder, totalmente aterrado.

¿Es que acaso había hecho algo malo para ofender a Okabe sin notarlo?

No. Más importante aún. ¿Okabe lo había llamado "querido"?

—¡E-ESA ES LA CONTRASEÑA! —Chillo Okabe para llamar su atención. Aparentemente el cambio repentino en la expresión de Luka y la forma en que había empezado a temblar habían sido suficientes para alertarlo de que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas—. ¡Es culpa de Daru y esa remedo de asistente! ¡Ellos la eligieron y convencieron a Mayuri de traicionarme! ¡Yo iba a utilizar algo significativo y con clase pero ellos dijeron que todas mis contraseñas eran demasiado predecibles!

—¿C-Cariño es un i-idiota...? —Luka no pudo evitar murmurar.

—¡N-NO LA REPITAS! —Chillo Okabe una vez más—. ¡S-SOLO DECIRLA UNA VEZ FUE SUFICIENTEMENTE VERGONZOSO! ¡No quiero volver a oírla!

Luka asintió, relajándose un poco, y permaneció en silencio mientras Okabe recobraba su compostura.

—...E-En fin, Lukako. Eso sería todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Luka negó— Bien, nos veremos en la otra línea temporal— Dijo Okabe con finalidad y se cruzó de brazos.

Y no pasó más nada.

Segundos de incómodo silencio transcurrieron hasta que Luka se tomó un momento para ver a su reloj de pulsera; eran las 10:56 am. Tan solo faltaban 4 minutos para que Kurisu enviara el D-Mail y se activará su Reading Steiner. Pero aguantar dos minutos en un silencio tan incómodo como ese…

Entonces Luka se volvió consciente de algo que había ignorado.

Girándose para mirar a su alrededor pudo confirmarlo. No había nadie más en el parque además de él y Okabe.

Luka no pudo evitar empezar a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

En el presente momento, hasta que transcurriera el tiempo necesario, él y Okabe eran las únicas personas en las cercanías.

Y una vez que pasaran esos 2 minutos y el D-Mail fuera enviado, todo lo que hubiera ocurrido sería borrado y la única persona capaz de recordarlo sería Luka...

Miles de pensamientos empezaron a surgir en su mente al mismo tiempo, y muchos de ellos lo hacían querer morirse de la vergüenza.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como esos pensamientos surgieron, su mente se aclaró. Él había recibido una oportunidad en un millón y no podía desperdiciarla. Había algo que quería preguntarle a Okabe desde hace bastante tiempo, pero para lo que no había tenido el valor suficiente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Luka creyó tener nada que perder. Era curioso, su confianza en Okabe era tanta que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza cómo lidiaría con las consecuencias de su pregunta si la teoría de Okabe resultaba ser errónea.

—¡K-Kyouma-san! —Luka exclamó para llamar la atención de Okabe que estaba distraído revisando su celular.

—¿Sucede algo, Lukako? —Pregunto Okabe levantando su vista hacia Luka.

—Y-Yo… —Luka trato de tranquilizarse. Él necesitaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta—. Q-Quiero saber… ¿Que… Es lo que O-Okabe-san vio de especial en mí? — Luka logró terminar, olvidando llamar a Okabe por su apodo.

Okabe abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Era una pregunta sencilla.

Pero normalmente esa clase de preguntas "sencillas" eran las más difíciles de responder.

—Lukako...—Pronunció Okabe en voz baja.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Luka siguió.

—O-Okabe-san… Me salvo aquella vez en las calles de Akiba. No había razón para que interviniera. Pero aun así lo hizo... Aunque solo se tratase de mi —Luka no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo—. De alguien como yo... Okabe-san no se molestó o decepcionó al enterarse de la verdad. Okabe-san no me abandonó al instante como creí que cualquier otra persona haría en las mismas circunstancias; de hecho Okabe-san siguió ayudándome incluso después… —Una pequeña sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro por un instante, antes de reemplazada por miseria—. Pero yo… Simplemente no puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué?

Okabe lo observaba con la boca abierta pero sin decir una palabra.

—Okabe-san está entre las pocas personas que me han mostrado tanta amabilidad… I-Incluso aunque soy tan d-débil y patético —Luka podía sentir las lágrimas empezando a descender por su rostro—. A-Aunque no soy c-capaz de cumplir las expectativas que se e-esperan de mí como chico, p-pese a lo mucho que me he esforzado p-para hacerlo… P-Pese a la ayuda que O-Okabe-san y los demás me han dado… N-No he logrado cambiar… Y n-no estoy seguro p-poder hacerlo… —Luka empezó a tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas—. N-No soy digno de recibir la amabilidad y amistad de O-Okabe-san, Mayuri y los demás… Les falle a todos y ni siquiera sé que hacer para demostrar cuanto lo siento… Así que... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué Okabe-san-?

—¡LUKAKO ES UN IDIOTA! — Okabe grito totalmente furioso, lo suficiente como para ni siquiera notar la ironía en su exacta elección de palabras.

Y Luka no pudo evitar quedarse mudo. Finalmente lo había hecho. Tras derrumbarse de esa forma seguro había colmado la paciencia de Okabe finalmente. Luka observó a Okabe aproximarse enfurecido y cerró los ojos, conformándose a que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

—¡Abre los ojos Lukako! —Luka sintió el agarre de Okabe en sus hombros y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido—. Y escúchame tan atentamente como puedas por que no pienso volver a repetirlo... ¡YO, HOUOUIN KYOUMA, GRAN CIENTÍFICO LOCO, NO TENGO TIEMPO ALGUNO PARA DESPERDICIAR EN PERSONAS DÉBILES, PATÉTICAS Y SIN VALOR! —Lukako pudo sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a resquebrajarse y dejaba de funcionar. Era el final acercándose— ¡ASÍ QUE CREEME CUANDO DIGO QUE LUKAKO NO ES NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS! —Y bastaron esas simples palabras para que su corazón empezara a latir de nuevo— ¿¡DEBILIDADES, CÁNONES Y EXPECTATIVAS!? ¡TODAS ILUSIONES! ¡MENTIRAS DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN! ¡MENTIRAS QUE HAN HECHO SUFRIR A LUKAKO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y QUE HAN IMPEDIDO QUE COMPRENDIERA Y ACEPTARA SU POTENCIAL! ¡QUE HAN IMPEDIDO EL CRECIMIENTO Y DESARROLLO DE MI QUERIDO DISCÍPULO! ¡POR LO QUE YO, HOUOUIN KYOUMA, FUTURO AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESTE MUNDO Y TODOS LOS MUNDOS, TOMARÉ TODAS ESAS DEBILIDADES, TODOS ESOS CÁNONES Y TODAS ESAS EXPECTATIVAS QUE TANTO HAN LASTIMADO A LUKAKO Y, COMO EL GRAN CIENTÍFICO LOCO QUE SOY, LAS DESTRUIRÉ, ANIQUILARE Y ENVIARÉ AL OLVIDO, SIN IMPORTAR EL COSTO...! —Okabe se tomó un momento para respirar. Una vez que su ira disminuyó a niveles aceptables, soltó los hombros de Luka—. Porque Lukako no es débil, no es patético y no tiene que forzarse a cumplir las expectativas de nadie ni cambiar quien es... Lukako es Lukako, y son todos aquellos idiotas que digan lo contrario los que deben de cambiar y aceptar el tipo de persona que Lukako es.

Fue difícil para Luka encontrar algo que decir después de eso. Así que decidió no hacerlo y no forzar la situación.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio entre ambos, pero esta vez Luka no sentía incomodidad alguna. Su corazón latía tan rápido y sentía demasiada felicidad como para poder sentirse incómodo.

Luka terminó de secarse bien las lágrimas de los ojos, miró a Okabe y Okabe lo miró de vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron al mismo tiempo que un pequeño sonido electrónico proveniente del reloj de Okabe indicaba que ya eran las 11:00 am. Luka encontró las palabras correctas que decir y una sonrisa llegó a su rostro

—Gracias —Y entonces Luka sintió el universo cambiando y reconstruyéndose a su alrededor.

* * *

Luka parpadeo. El ya no se encontraba en el parque, sino en un espacio cerrado, uno que conocía muy bien.

Las personas en la habitación: Mayuri, Kurisu y Daru, lo miraban confusos, habiendo notado el cambio repentino en su expresión.

—¿Funciono...? —Pregunto Kurisu.

Tal como Okabe había planificado con ella el día anterior, un D-Mail redactado por él mismo había hecho que Luka la acompañara directo al Laboratorio, en lugar de dirigirse al parque como ordenaba el mensaje original que Okabe había enviado por la mañana. Sin embargo, desde su encuentro inicial en la mañana, Luka parecía ignorante de los detalles de la prueba que Okabe había planeado y de la contraseña que habían creado Daru y ella; por lo que su aceptación del Reading Steiner todavía no se había cementado.

Luka respondió las miradas de cada uno con una ligera sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Todavía necesitaba esperar a que él llegase. No pasó mucho para que Luka pudiera oír los pasos de alguien aproximándose a gran velocidad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Okabe entró a la habitación, respirando con algo de dificultad y con la cara cubierta de sudor, entendible, teniendo en cuenta que había venido desde el parque corriendo. Tras tomarse unos segundos para recomponerse, Okabe levantó la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron Luka, sonriendo.

Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en él. Este era su momento. En lugar de la típica incomodidad y vergüenza que sentía al ser el centro de atención, esta vez Luka experimentó una marea de tranquilidad y calidez llevándose y deshaciéndose de todos los sentimientos negativos que había estado teniendo.

Luka respondió la sonrisa de Okabe con una propia y dijo la contraseña.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **(1) En caso que no conozcan el termino, se refiere al denominado "Sindrome del octavo grado", que consiste basicamente en preadolescentes y adolesdentes actuando como si se creyeran personajes de historias de fantasia y cosas por el estilo. La actitud excentrica de Okabe encaja perfectamente en ello.**

 **(2) Hace referencia a un invento de Kurisu en otra linea temporal, y que fue nombrado por Daru de esa forma. Esto ocurre en el spinoff romantico-comico, Steins;Gates: Darling of the Loving Vows (Hiyoku Renri No darling) o Querido de los Votos de Amor, en español. Si tienen un buen nivel de ingles les recomiendo buscar los gameplay por youtube. Luka (chico) tiene una ruta, junto a las otras chicas, incluyendo a Moeka.**

 **Planeo, quizás en un futuro, empezar una historia más larga para seguir con el tema de Luka teniendo el Reading Steiner, aunque no esperen nada muy serio o dramático.**

 **Será algo mucho más ligero.**

 **Les agradecería mucho cualquier crítica que puedan darme.**


	2. La secuela!

Ya empece la secuela de este Oneshot.

Androgina Paranoia de Amor.

Sera un fic de multiples capitulos con elementos de comedia y romance centrado en la pareja de Luka x Okabe (chica).

Sip, Okabe sera una chica en esto en lugar de lo contrario que como sucedio en el anime. Sera asi para darle un giro y hacer todo mas interesante, ya veran.

Si les gusto este Oneshot y les gusta la pareja denle una oportunidad.

Que tengan un buen dia.


End file.
